Promise
by Hoshino Sayaka
Summary: Kisah tentang sebuah janji..
1. Chapter 1

Konnichiwa!~ Perkenalkan , Aku author baru disini..Berhubung ini FF pertamaku , Aku mohon maaf kalau banyak kesalahan ._. Selamat membaca !

Perkenalkan..namaku Hanazono Karin usiaku 16 thn siswi kelas 1 di salah satu SMA terkenal di Tokyo Selama ini , Aku tinggal sendiri di sebuah rumah yang tidak terlalu besar..Sebenarnya aku tinggal bersama bibiku , Namun beliau jarang ada di rumah. Maklum, setelah kematian orang tuaku , beliau lah yang menjaga dan mengurusiku layaknya anak sendiri.

"Karin !" Panggil seorang gadis berambut indigo , Ia adalah Kujyou Himeka. Himeka merupakan sahabat karibku , Ia merupakan keponakan dari pemilik Kujyou Corp yang terkenal itu.

"Himeka? Selamat pagi !" Sapaku. Seperti biasa , Aku dan Himeka selalu datang lebih pagi di Hari Kamis untuk melaksanakan tugas piket^^

"Kau ini..Kita sudah bersahabat lama tapi kau masih formal denganku" Ucap Himeka dengan suaranya yang khas lalu kubalas dengan senyum tipis.

"Oh iya , Himeka..Nanti pulang sekolah kita kerjakan tugas dari Kirio sensei , yuk!" Ajakku dengan nada yang bisa dibilang sangat bersemangat untuk ukuran orang yang mengerjakan tugas. Maklum saja, Pelajaran Sejarah merupakan pelajaran kesukaanku.

"Baik" Jawab Himeka dengan pelan.

.

.

.

Setelah menyelesaikan banyak pelajaran dari pagi sampai siang (?) Akhirnya waktunya untuk pulang..

"Karin..Gomenne , Hari ini aku tidak bisa mengerjakan tugas bersamamu..Sepupuku baru saja pulang dari Amerika" Ucap Himeka dengan nada bersalah

"Tidak apa-apa" Ucapku

"Hmm..Aku juga tidak bisa pulang denganmu..Aku , Jin juga Micchi" Ucap Himeka lagi menambah nada bersalah pada suaranya.

"Sepertinya semuanya mengenal sepupumu itu , Hanya aku yang tidak -_-" Ucapku sambil tertawa kecil.

"Kau kan murid pindahan sementara kami sudah berada disini sejak SMP" Ucap Himeka dengan nada sedikit meledek.

"Aku jadi penasaran dengan sepupumu itu, Boleh aku ikut ?"Tanyaku

"Tentu saja" jawab Himeka

.

.

.

Aiport

"Sudah lama ya, kita tidak bertemu dengan Kazune" Celoteh Micchi dengan santainya

"Aku penasaran apa _uban _di rambutnya sudah berkurang atau belum" Canda Jin yang membuat kami semua tertawa terbahak bahak

"Memangnya kazune itu _ubanan_ ya?" Tanya Himeka disertai gelak tawanya yang belum mereda

"Siapa yang ubanan , idola rendahan T_T" Tanya seorang pemuda berambut blonde yang datang dari belakang Jin , Secara keseluruhan wajahnya memang tampan..Kenapa aku jadi memujinya, ya? -_-

"Kazune? Lama tidak jumpa.."Ujar Himeka

"Sudah lama sekali kita tidak reunian seperti ini" Ujar Micchi

"Micchi..Kau bicara seperti itu ada maunya kan?" Ujar Himeka. Yah, Dia memang orang yang peka.

"Yah..gitu deh" Jawab Micchi malu-malu

"Yo, Kazune! Kau harus mentraktirku makan! Cacing di perutku sudah berteriak kelaparan"Pinta Jin dengan _puppy eyes jutsu _nya

"Singkirkan tatapan mengerikanmu itu , Jin -_- " Ucap Kazune dengan singkat

"Eh, Gomenne Karin! Kami jadi _asik _sendiri" Ujar Himeka. Akhirnya setelah sekian lama , Ada yang mengajakku bicara T_T

"Sampai lupa! Kazune, Ini Karin..Pacar baruku. Aku tau dia manis , Kau tidak boleh menyukainya -_-" Ujar Jin minta ditabok (?)

"Kapan kita _jadian , _Jin?" Ucapku sambil tertawa pelan

"Hei, Kuga..Dia sudah menolakmu.."Ucap Micchi sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Jin yang kini tengah mematung (?)

"Mm..Aku Hanazono Karin..Panggil saja Karin"Ucapku pada Kazune sambil mengulurkan tangan

"Aku Kazune" Ujarnya acuh tak acuh, Bahkan ia tak menjabat tanganku ?! Sombong sekali!

"Hei, Kazune..Kau sombong sekali.." Ucap Micchi sambil menggeleng-geleng kepalanya

" Karin..Maafkan Kazune ya , Dia memang begitu" Bisik Himeka kepadaku

"Tidak apa-apa" Ujarku pada Himeka setengah kesal

.

.

.

~Esok Harinya~

"Selamat Pagi, Karin!" Sapa Himeka seperti biasa

"Selamat Pagi, Himeka dan..emmm.." Ujarku. Tadinya aku mau menyapa _"mahluk" _disamping Himeka namun mengingat kejadian tragis *lebay* yang terjadi kemarin..Aku mengurungkan niatmu

"Aku duluan ke kelas"Ujar _mahluk _itu tiba-tiba memecah keheningan yang terjadi antara kami bertiga setelah aku menyapa Himeka

"Ahh..Karin, Kau membenci Kazune, ya? Maafkan dia, ya.." Bujuk Himeka sambil mengguncang tubuhku

"Baiklah kalau kau yang minta.." Ujarku. Aku memang paling tidak bisa dirayu -_-

.

.

.

"Selamat pagi semua..Hari ini kita kedatangan seorang murid baru dari America. Mungkin beberapa dari kalian sudah mengenalnya, Karena ia merupakan murid SMP dari sekolah ini juga" Ujar Ayame Sensei.

"Selamat Pagi..Kenalkan aku Kujyou Kazune, Mohon bantuannya" Ucap Kazune dengan formal

"Baiklah, Kujyou Kun..Kau duduk di..Mmm..Di depan Hanazono, Gadis yang berambut brunette itu" Suruh Ayame Sensei. Great-_-

"Baik" Ujarnya

.

.

~Rest Time~

"Kujyou..Apa aku boleh makan siang bersamamu?"

"Kujyou..Aku Atari , Salam kenal!"

"Hei..Diamlah !" Seru Kazune. Namun sayang..Gadis-gadis itu menghiraukan omelannya

.

.

.

"Hei kau! Memang aku tidak melihatnya?! Kau mencibirku kan !" Seru Kazune, Ternyata ia menyadarinya-_-

"Enak saja..Tidak kok!" Bantahku kesal

"Dasar perempuan..menyebalkan , pembohong" keluhnya sambil pergi meninggalkanku

"Heh?! Enak saja kau menghina perempuan!" Bentakku

"Memang benar kok..Perempuan tidak mau menerima kenyataan" Ujarnya lagi

"Hei kalian! Bertengkar dilarang di sekolah ini , Sekarang kalian pergi berdiri di koridor!" Ucap seorang sensei yang kebetulan lewat. Aaahh! Menyebalkan!

.

.

.

"Gara-gara kau , Aku jadi begini..Menyebalkan!" Keluhnya lagi , berdiri disamping pria pemarah ini sungguh membuatk !

"Kau yang duluan.." Ujarku mencoba membela diri

.

.

"Hei, Kau lihat tidak Hanazono ? berani sekali ia mendekati Kujyou! Kita yang sudah mengenalnya dari SMP saja tidak pernah sedekat itu! Kita harus memberinya pelajaran!"

"Aku setuju!"

.

.

"Karin, Ayo kita pulang.." Ajak Himeka dengan suara khasnya

"Baiklah, Tapi aku mau ke wc dulu" Ujarku

'Baiklah, Aku tunggu di gerbang sekolah" Ucap Himeka dengan santai

.

.

*BYURR*

"Siapa yang mengguyurku ?!" Teriakku lalu segera membuka pintu toilet.

"Berani sekali kau mendekati Kujyou ?! Karena kau sudah berani mendekatinya..Kami akan memberimu pelajaran!" bentak salah seorang gadis itu

*BRAKK*

.

.

.

Himeka Pov

Aduh..Kok Karin lama sekali ya ? Mungkin aku harus mencarinya..

"Himeka ?" Panggil Kazune

"Kazune.. Apa kau melihat Karin?" Tanyaku

"Daritadi aku di perpustakaan..Aku tidak tahu" Jawabnya

"Kalau begitu aku mau mencarinya..Kau pulang saja" Suruhku

"Memang dia hilang?!" Tanya kazune , Sekilas aku bisa melihat ekspresi cemas dari wajahnya

"I..Iya, Sudah menghilang kira-kira 30 menit" Jawabku

"Akan kucari!" Serunya sambil berlari mencari Karin. Aneh, Aku tidak pernah melihat seorang Kazune mencemaskan orang seperti ini..

.

.

.

Kazune Pov

"Jangan memukulku lagi , kumohon !" Samar-samar aku mendengar suara Karin..

"KARIN !" Panggilku sambil mendobrak pintu gudang olahraga.. Kudapati seorang Karin terbaring lemah dengan banyak pukulan di kakinya

"Kazune..?"Sahutnya dengan pelan

"Yaa..Kau sudah aman sekarang.." Ujarku segera kupeluk tubuh gadis itu

"Kenapa kau menolongku ?"Tanyanya

"Karena kau adalah orang yang..."

.

.

.

~TO BE CONTINUE~

Wuahh..Akhirnya chapter 1 selesai *YAY* Aku berniat nulis sebanyak mungkin karena sebentar lagi liburan sekolah selesai..Tapi kayanya ga mungkin diselesaikan dalam 1 chapter ._. Akhir kata aku minta maaf dengan banyaknya kesalahan disitu *bungkuk* Mohon reviewnya ya, Minna


	2. Chapter 2

Konnichiwa! Akhirnya aku bisa update lg..Di Chapter 2 ini mungkin aku gak bisa tulis sepanjang di Chapter 1 karena masalah waktu dan ide._. Tapi masalah update akan diusahakan secepat mungkin karena liburan sekolah yang sudah mau selesai._. Selamat membaca!^^

.

.

Karin Pov

"Karin!" Seru Himeka dan Micchi dari depan pintu gudang

"Kalian rupanyaa.." Ujar Kazune

"Tadi kau mau bilang apa Kazune?" Tanyaku, Entah sejak kapan aku jadi mengharapkan hal yang aneh-_-

"Mm..Aku menolongmu karena kau adalah orang yang bodoh-_-" Jawadnya dengan santai seperti biasa, Tangan kananku segera mendarat di kepalanya(?)

"Perempuan suka memukul" Gerutu Kazune

"Sudah..sudah, Kalian ini di saat seperti ini masih bisa bertengkar" Lerai Micchi dengan bijaknya (?)

"Jangan-jangan Kazune menyukai Karin.."Goda Himeka membuat rona merah tipi di wajahku

"Siapa juga yang menyukai _'si lelet'_ ini-_-" Bantah Kazune acuh tak acuh. Lagi-lagi aku mengharapkan hal yang mustahil._.

"Sudah! Sebaiknya kita antarkan Hanazono pulang.." Usul Micchi

"Tapi..Kita belum mengetahui pelaku dari semua kejadian ini.." Ujar Himeka dengan cemas

"Kalau begitu kita bawa Hanazono ke MANSION KUJYOU saja.." Usul Micchi sambil memberi penekanan pada kata "MANSION KUJYOU" Aku tidak mengerti dengan tingkah Micchi, Ia seperti memberi kode pada Kazune dengan melirik padanya.

"Kau kira mansionku itu hotel ?"Tolak Kazune

"Memang kau tega melihat Hanazono sendirian di rumahnya.." Bujuk Micchi

"Sudahlah Micchi..Siapa juga yang mau tinggal di rumah kazune-_-" Ujarku, Aku juga tidak mau tinggal dengan mahluk ini-_-

"Tunggu..Kau tinggal sendiri?" Tanya kazune padaku dengan nada cemas..Kamisama, Mengapa aku selalu mengharapkan hal yang terlalu tinggi-_-

"I..iya" Jawabku seadanya

"Kau cemas sekali Kazune.." Goda Micchi namun dihiraukan oleh Kazune

"Huh..Baiklah kau boleh tinggal di rumahku untuk sementara" Ujar Kazune sambil melihat ke arah Micchi entah sedang memberi kode apa lagi

"Aku tidak mau-_-" Tolakku

"Kalau kau tidak mau, aku tidak akan mau berteman lagi denganmu" Ancam Himeka, Aku terkejut sekali..ternyata dibalik wajah polos Himeka menyimpan kelicikan-_- *Dilempar Himeka*

"Ah..Baiklah!" Seruku sedikit terpaksa

.

.

.

Kujyou Mansion

"Wahh..besar sekali!" Seruku..Maklum saja, Mansion Kujyou ini terdiri dari 4 lantai yang luas..berbeda dengan rumahku._.

"Tenang saja, Hanazono..Sebentar lagi mansion ini akan menjadi milikmu^^ Kira-kira 7 tahun lagi" Ujar Micchi dengan santainya sambil melirik ke Kazune-_- Kali ini aku tahu apa maksudmu Micchi

"Sampai matipun aku tidak mau menikah dengan dia" Seruku

"Siapa juga yang mau" Ujar Kazune lalu pergi..Mungkin ke kamar pribadinya

"Oh iya, Karin! Aku kenalkan kau dengan Kazusa!" Seru Himeka bersemangat sambil menarik-narik tanganku

.

.

.

"Kazusaaa !" Seru Himeka

"Himeka, ada apa? Heboh sekali.." Sahut Kazusa

"Aku membawa seorang teman.." Ujar Himeka

"Karin?" Ucap Kazusa

"Darimana kau tahu namaku?" Tanyaku. Ini kan pertemuan pertamaku dengannya..Darimana ia tahu namaku? Memang aku seterkenal itu, ya?._.

"Tentu saja! Kau kan..eh...Maksudku himeka sering menceritakanmu!" Jawabnya.

"Begitu? Senangnya..Aku Karin..Kau Kazusa kan?"Tanyaku. tentu saja aku senang..Ternyata aku memang seterkenal itu! *Dilempar Ke laut*

"Kirei...Kau manis sekali" Puji Kazusa

"Hah? Gomen..Kau adik kembar kazune, kan?" Tanyaku. Sifatnya berlawanan dengan Kazune-_-

"Iya..Tapi onii-chan itu menyebalkan , tidak asik" Jawabnya sambil terkekeh-kekeh

"Kazusa..aku dengar semuanya.." Ujar Kazune dari ujung (?) Ntah sejak kapan dia disitu

"Hiraukan saja dia..Karin, Kumohon jadilah boneka percobaanku hari ini.." Bujuk Kazusa sambil menggenggam tanganku..

"Boneka percobaan ?" Tanyaku

"Ah itu..Sepertinya kazusa mau..mendandanimu" Ujar Himeka sambil tertawa gugup (?)

'Aku tidak mau !" Tolakku

"Ayolaah.." Bujuk Kazusa sambil menyeretku kedalam kamarnya

"Kazusa..Dia baru saja disekap dalam gudang-_- Setidaknya beri dia waktu istirahat" Suruh Kazune dari ujung ruangan lalu pergi

"CIE KAZUNE ! TUMBEN SEKALI KAU MENGKHAWATIRKAN SEORANG GADIS !" Teriak Kazusa bergema ke seluruh mansion.. Bahkan Micchi yang sedang mandi(?) bisa mendengarnya

"Berisik." Ujar Kazune tidak terlalu menghiraukannya

.

.

.

"KARIN !" Teriak seseorang dari lantai bawah-_- Teriakan aneh pun terdengan lagi..kali ini datang dari seorang Jin Kuga

"Gomenne..Tadi aku syuting film..Aku tidak tahu kalau kau tertimpa musibah..Aku berjanji iapapun yang melakukannya akan kuhukum seberat-beratnya (?)" Ujar Jin sambil berpose ala super hero

"Ya..Terserah padamu" Ujarku sambil menahan tawa

"Baiklah..Karin sekarang waktunya aku megubahmu.." Ujar Kazusa sambil tersenyum licik

"TIDAAK !" Teriakku menyebabkan teriakan aneh untuk ketiga kalinya

.

.

.

"Kamisama..Karin, Kau cantik sekali.." Ujar Himeka dan Kazusa

"Aduhh..Kumohon hapus semua make-up ini.." Pintaku

"Akan kutunjukan pada onii-chan" Ujar Kazusa..Sambil mendorongku keluar pintu

"BERISIK !" Seru Kazune tiba-tiba

"Kazunee..Baru saja aku mau menghampirimu..Lihat, onee-san jadi cantik sekali.." Ujar Kazusa

"Hei, Aku ini kakakmu-_- Jangan menyebut namaku-_-" Ujar Kazune..Sekilas aku bisa melihat rona merah di pipinya

.

.

.

"Jadi Karin..Sebenarnya siapa yang melakukan semua itu ?" Tanya Jin saat makan malam

"Emm..anu" Jawabku. Aku takut mengatakan yang sebenarnya._.

"Sudah katakan saja, Hanazono" Bujuk Micchi

"Para kazunez" Jawabku membuat Kazune mebulatkan matanya

"itu sudah keterlaluan.." Ujar Kazune mengehentikan makannya lalu pergi

"Tunggu Kazune..Kalau Kazunez tahu bahwa Karin melaporkannya padamu , Mereka akan makin marah" Ujar Micchi

"Satu-satunya cara agar Karin aman adalah.." Ujar Jin ragu-ragu

"Apa ?" Tanya Kazune menoleh ke arah Jin

"Kau harus menjauhi Karin.." Jawab Jin dengan ragu-ragu

.

.

.

~ To Be Continue~

Gomen..Aku gak bisa nulis sebanyak chapter kemaren yang sampe 1000 kali ini Cuma 700an ._. Dikarenakan ide yang amat terbatas. Tapi aku janji akan update dengan cepat..mohon maaf untuk semua kesalahan dan jangan lupa review


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3! Akhirnya setelah cari-cari ide , Aku dapet lagi ide buat chapter 3.. Mohon maaf sebelumnya kalo alur aku kelambatan..Karena inti dari masalahnya belum disampein._. Tapi inti dari masalahnya akan mulai aku bahas di chapter ini._. Semoga suka , Dan jangan lupa review..karena setiap reviewnya sangat berharga buat aku._. Selamat Membaca !

"Baiklah.." Ujar Kazune dengan wajah acuh tak acuh sebenarnya aku sedikit sedih dengan keputusan ini._.

"Ahh..Jangan begitu onii-chan..Aku tau kau tidak rela" Goda Kazusa

"Berisik" Ujar Kazune dengan tampang kesal berhasil membungkam Kazusa

.

.

.

"Gomen, Karin..Aku sudah bertindak seenaknya" Ujar Kazusa sambil menundukkan kepala

"Tidak kok, Kazusa ! Iya kan, Karin?" Ujar Himeka

"Iya kok.."Jawabku

"Kau pasti tidak menganggapku sahabat" Ujar Kazusa dengan rendah diri

"Tidak kok" Bantahku

"Seorang sahabat selalu berbagi rahasia.." Ucap Kazusa dengan senyum liciknya

"Sudah kuduga..Kau pasti ada maunya-_-" Ujar Himeka

"Baiklah..Akan kuceritakan suatu rahasia.." Ujarku sambil menarik bantal berbentuk hati dibelakangku

"Apa?" Tanya Kazusa dengan penasarannya

"Setiap hujan..Aku selalu bermimpi sesuatu..Mimpi yang aneh..Aku selalu memimpikannya" Jawabku sambil menatap menerawang ke masa lalu

FLASH BACK

"Jangan tinggalkan aku kumohon"

"Maaf..Aku menyanyangimu..tapi aku harus melakukannya"

"Suatu hari kita akan berjumpa lagi di hujan yang sama.."

.

.

.

"Mimpi yang aneh.." Komentar Himeka

"Begitulah.." Ujarku seadanya

"Karin..Himeka, Aku ke kamar onii-chan sebentar ya.." Ujar Kazusa tiba-tiba

"Baiklah" Jawab Himeka

.

.

.

"Begitukah ?"

"Kumohon..Dia belum benar-benar melupakanmu.."

.

.

.

~12 pm~

Meskipun sudah malam..Aku tetap belum bisa memejamkan mataku..Setelah mendengar pernyataan bahwa aku dan kazune haruss menjaga jarak , Kuputuskan untuk mengelilingi mansion ini , Aku pun mencari lagu yang bagus untuk didengar..

"Sedang mendengar lagu?" Tanya seseorang yang suaranya sangat familiar

"Kazune? Belum tidur?" Tanyaku

"Belum.." Jawabnya dengan lembut..berbeda sekali dengan biasanya . Ia menarik earphone yang melekat di telingaku...

"Ini lagu Like A Star kan?" Tanyanya sambil duduk disampingku

"Yup.." Jawabku

"Ini lagu yang sering kuputar saat SMP" Tambahku

"Begitu?" Tanyanya memastikan

"Iya" Jawabku singkat

"Soal para Kazunez itu.. Aku minta maaf..'Ujarnya

"Tidak apa-apa" Ucapku

"Kau kenapa ?" Tanyanya, Sepertinya dia mulai merasakan atmosfe di sekitarku -_-

"Tidak apa-apa" Jawabku sambil menunduk aku pun segera pergi

"Hei, tunggu !" Seru Kazune sambil menahan tanganku

'Gomen..Aku mau tidur.. Kalau kau mau mendengar lagu..Ambil saja ipodku" Ujarku lalu pergi

.

.

Aneh.. Karin kau sungguh aneh..

.

.

.

~Esok Harinya~

"Anak-anak, Minggu depan kita akan mengadakan karyawisata ke Kyoto selama 5hari 4malam.. Sementara mulai besok sampai hari karyawisata, Kalian diliburkan untuk rapat guru" Ujar Ayame Sensei dan segera disambut meriah oleh murid-murid

"Karin..Kau mau kan menginap di rumahku?" Tanya Himeka setengah membujuk

"Gomenn..Aku tidak bisa"Tolakku dengan halus

'kenapa?" Tanya Himeka dengan ekspresi sedih

"Banyak urusan.." Jawabku bohong

Seandainya kau tahu..Aku tidak apa kalau hanya dibully..Tapi aku pasti akan rindu masa bertengkar denganmu..Ntah sejak kapan kau masuk kedalam hatiku..

"Ayolah..Karin.."Bujuk Himeka

"Baiklah.." Ujarku..Aku tidak tahan dirayu seperti itu._.

.

.

.

"Selamat datang, Karin!" Seru Kazusa

"Kazusa..memang kau selalu di rumah?"Tanyaku

"Aku sekolah kejuruan memasak..Nanti kelas 2 mungkin aku akan pindah ke sekolahmu" Jawabnya

"Tes masuknya tidak mudah lho._." Ujarku mengingatkan

"Tenang saja..aku kan punya guru les privat yang jenius" Ucap kazusa maksudnya pasti kazune-_-

"Haha" Tawaku

.

.

.

"Karin..Kau kenapa sih? Dari pagi terlihat lesu.." Tanya Kazusa saat makan malam

"Hanya sedikit tidak enak badan" Jawabku

"Karin..Besok bisa kau temani aku?" Tanya Kazune tiba-tiba

"Aku sibuk.." Jawabku

"Yasudah.." Ujarnya

"Ah..Iya..Baiklah.." Ujarku lagi

.

.

Bodoh..Kenapa kuiyakan ajakan dia?

.

.

~Esok Harinya~

"Hei Karin, bangunlah !" Seru seseorang sambil mengguncang tubuhku..Aduh ini kan hari libur-,-

"Apa sih?" Sahutku lalu segera bangun

'Dasar bodoh..Kau itu tidur atau mati suri sih?" Seru Kazune..Ah ternyata dia-,-

"Ada apa membangunkanku pagi-pagi begini? Menyebalkan sekali.."Tanyaku kesal.

"Kemarin kan aku sudah bilang..Kau harus menemaniku pagi ini"Jawabnya sambil melihat ke arah jam tangannya

"Iya" Ujarku acuh tak acuh lalu segera pergi ke kamar mandi

.

.

.

"Lama sekali! Kau mandi atau berenang sebenarnya?" Seru Kazune

"Ahhh..Memang kau tidak bisa sabar sedikit?!" Seruku balik

"Sudah! Cepat ikut aku.." Serunya lalu menarik tanganku

"Jangan menarik tanganku, hei!" Seruku namun dihiraukan

.

.

.

"Sebenarnya kita mau kemana ?" Tanyaku

"Ada yang mau kubicarakan" Jawabnya acuh tak acuh

"Tentang apa?" Tanyaku lagi

"Lihat saja nanti..Hei, Kau lapar kan?" Ujarnya mencari topik lain

"TENTU SAJA!" Jawabku setengah berteriak-_- Dia membangunkanku tanpa memberikanku sarapan atau bahkan setetes air (?)

"Gyahaha" Tawanya, Aku cukup kaget..Kukira ia tidak bisa tertawa

"Ikut aku.." Ujarnya sambil menarik tanganku lagi

.

.

.

"Mmm..Sandwich ini rasanya enak sekali" Ujarku

"Kau bicara seperti tidak pernah makan sandwich-_-" Ujar Kazune dengan kejamnya(?)

"Tentu saja pernah!" Bantahku

"Hei, hati-hati sausnya.." Ujarnya namun terlambat sausnya sudah mengenai tanganku

"Bodoh.." Ujar Kazune..Lalu ia menjilat tanganku

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Seruku

"Sedikit membantumu.." Jawabnya denga sekali, Aku yakin mukaku sudah semerah tomat sekarang

"..."

"Hei, Aku bosan..Temani aku ke game stasion !" Seru Kazune lalu menarik tanganku lagi

.

.

.

"Hebat sekali si blonde itu!"

"Hei, Kazune..Kita jadi bahan perbicaraan orang-orang" Bisikku

"Tunggu, Gamenya selesai sebentar lagi.." Ujar Kazune yang sedari tadi terus memenangkan permainan

.

.

.

"Baiklah..Ayo kita pergi" Ajak Kazune

"Sudah mau jadi jagoan rupanya.." Ujar pemuda dari belakang kami..Mungkin ia seorang anak SMA

"Apa maksudmu ?" Sahut Kazune yang segera menoleh ke belakang

"Masih SMP saja sudah sok jagoan" Seru pemuda itu lalu melayangkan tinjunya

"KYAA!" Jeritku. Namun Kazune segera menahan tinju pemuda itu

"Bodoh, Jangan berteriak..Cepat lari !" Seru Kazune lalu segera menarik tanganku

.

.

.

"Gomenn..Tadi aku tidak bisa bantu apa-apa" Ujarku merasa sedikit bersalah

'Siapa yang mengharapkan bantuanmu-_-" Ujar Kazune

"Tanganmu luka?" Tanya Kazune tiba-tiba

"Tidak apa-apa..Tadi tergores sesuatu" Jawabku

"Bodoh..Ayo ke rumah sakit!" Serunya lalu menarik tanganku lagi..Dia mengkhawatirkanku._.

"Ini luka kecil, Tidak perlu sampai pergi ke rumah sakit!" Seruku

.

.

.

~At River~ Pk 19.00~

"Sebenarnya apa yang mau kau katakan?"Tanyaku

"Ini mengenai...Masa lalu" Jawabnya

"Maksudmu?" Tanyaku

"Aku tahu..Kau pernah lupa ingatan.."

"Bagaimana bisa kau tahu ?"

"Itu tidak penting..Tapi kalau tidak dijaga.."

"Tentu saja itu penting !"

"Dengarkan aku, Karin!"

"Apa?"

"Tinggalah bersamaku , Himeka dan Kazusa.."

"Aku tidak mau..Bagaimana dengan obaa-san ?"

"Dia bukan bibi kandungmu kan?.. kau hanya diadopsi.."

"..."

"Kumohon..Tinggalah bersama kami.."

"Kenapa aku harus ?"

"Karena mungkin setelah ini..Kau akan dalam bahaya"

'Apa pedulimu ?"

"Karena kau adalah orang yang berharga untukku"

.

.

.

~TO BE CONTINUE~

.

.

Uwaa...Di chapter 3 – 4 ini aku baru mau mulai masukin inti ceritanya..Karena fanfic ini genrenya Mystery..Mungkin akan jadi rada gaje gimana..gitu._. Mohon maaf untuk segala keGAJEan yang ada dalem cerita..MOHON REVIEW


	4. Chapter 4

Wuaaahhh..Ternyata banyak yang review ya ? Aku jadi terharuu..*dilempar* Oke, Sebelumnya aku mau minta maaf kalo mulai dari chapter 4 ini mungkin updatenya gabisa cepet karena tugas dari sekolah numpuk dan..mulai hari senin aku udah mulai sekolah padahal belom nyampul buku ._." Selamat membaca..!

.

.

"Eh?" Sahutku..Apa aku tidak salah dengar Kazune tadi bilang hal seperti itu?._. Gw kan belom korek kuping 2 bulan *Dilindes Karin*

"Lupakan" Ujar Kazune lalu pergi meninggalkanku..Yah kaga jadi pdktnya-_- *Dilempar wajan*

"Ayo pulang" Tambahnya..Sosok asli Kazune yang dingin pun keluar lagi

.

.

.

"Tadaima"

"Onii-san ! Kau kemana saja?!" Seru Kazusa yang segera menghampiriku dan Kazune

"Berisik" Ujar Kazune seperti biasa -_-lalu pergi

"Karin..Tadi kau kemana ?" Tanya Himeka cemas

"Hanya jalan-jalan..Katanya ia mau mengatakan hal penting" Jawabku sambil mengatifkan ponselku, Terdapat 40 panggilan tak terjawab..Ternyata mereka sangat mengkhawatirkanku-_-

"Hal penting apa..Pernyataan cinta ya ?!" Tanya Kazusa dengan mata berbinar-binar

"Bukan, Kazune itu kan manusia tanpa perasaan" Bantahku dengan rona merah di wajah (?)

"Wajahmu memerah..Kau pasti berbohong" Goda kazusa

"Eh Karin, kau tidak pulang ?" Tanya Himeka mengalihkan pembicaraan..Terima kasih Himeka, Kalau tidak ada kau..Kazusa pasti sudah mencecarku dengan semilyar pertanyaan-_-

"Mulai hari ini dia tinggal disini.." jawab Kazune dari belakang-_- Sebenarnya Kazune manusia atau bukan sih? Ia bisa muncul dan hilang tiba-tiba-_-

"Kok bisa?" Tanya Kazusa

"Oh..Jadi ceritanya _ngusir_?" Candaku

"Bu..Bukan begitu, Hanya saja aku bingung kenapa tiba-tiba Kazune mengajak Karin tinggal disini" Ujar Kazusa dengan nada menggoda, Aku yakin wajahku sudah memerah-_-

"Itu bukan urusanmu" Jawab Kazune dengan ekspresi datar

"Kau serius, Onii-san?" Goda Kazusa

"Aku tidak punya hubungan khusus dengannya" Ujar Kazune dengan datarnya, Saat itu rasanya hatiku sakit sekali (?) Mungkin aku benar-benar sudah menyukai Kazune..

.

.

.

Kazune Pov

Aku tidak mau lengah lagi..Kalau aku kehilangan kesempatan kali ini juga.. Mungkin aku akan kehilanganmu selamanya..

End Of Pov

.

.

.

~Hari Pariwisata~

"HALO DUNIA !" Teriak Micchi dengan gajenya-_-

"Micchi, hentikan itu !" Seru Kazune yang sedang membaca

"Senangnya..Hari pertama masuk sekolah langsung pariwisata.." Seru Kazusa

"Tapi sekolah masakmu kan sudah setengah jalan, Kazusa" Ujar Karin

"Aku sudah muak melihat kompor!" Ujar kazusa dengan senang

"Oh iya.. 10 menit lagi busnya akan berangkat..Sebaiknya kita segera masuk ke dalam bus" Ujar Kazusa sambil melihat ke arah arlojinya

"Aku, Kazusa dan Kazune di bus 2 sementara Jin, Karin dan Micchi di bus 1" Ujar Himeka sambil menunjuk ke arah bus-bus itu

"Karin, Maukah kau duduk denganku?" Ajak Jin penuh harap

"Boleh" Terima Karin

"Sini kubawakan kopermu.." Ujatr Jin

"Lanjutkan Jin! Taklukan Karin !" Seru Micchi pada Jin yang sedang berjalan menuju bus bersama Karin dibalas kode 'iya' dari Jin

" K !" Teriak Kazune dengan muka yang terlihat benar-benar kesal

"Kau cemburu ya?" Goda micchi

"Tidak" Bantah Kazune

"Sini kubawakan kopermu !" Tambah Kazune pada adik semata wayangnya seolah-olah mau membuktikan bahwa ia tidak kalah dengan Jin Kuga-_-

"Onii-san, Apa kau sakit?" Tanya Kazusa sambil memegang kening kakaknya itu

"Ahhh" Geram kazune lalu pergi

.

.

.

"Kamar kita besar sekali ya, Karin.." Ujar Kazusa

"Iya..Apalagi kita bertiga sekamar..Pasti asyik" Ujar Himeka dari atas genteng (?)

"Hoi ! Himeka, Karin, kazusa !" Teriak Micchi dari depan pintu menggema ke satu hotel (?)

"Micchi, Suaramu terlalu keras!" Seru Kazusa

"Gomenne..Eh, Kita akan mengadakan pesta barberque"Ujar Micchi

"Benarkah? Tapi yang bisa bergabung kan hanya 30 murid dengan nilai tertinggi" Ujar Karin dengan nada kecewa

"Tidak apa-apa..Kazune kan murid peraih nilai tertinggi, Jadi ia pasti bisa memberi ijin khusus kita" Seru Micchi

"Tidak bisa-_-" Ujar Karin

"Himeka, Kau bergabunglah..Kau kan termasuk golongan 30 anak terpintar..Kau juga Kazusa, meskipun kau anak baru, tetapi kau meraih nilai tertinggi di tes masuk" Ujar Karin tidak bersemangat

"Tenang saja..Aku akan menemanimu, Karin, Nilaiku banyak yang kurang karena sibuk syuting" Ujar Jin sambil memeluk Karin dari belakang

"Iya" Sahut Karin lalu pergi bersama Jin

"Hei Karin! Kami tidak mau ikut kok!" Seru Kazusa dan Micchi namun dihiraukan

''Sudahlah..Mungkin Karin hanya tidak mau merepotkan kita" Ujar Himeka

.

.

.

"Aku tidak pernah mendapatkan apa yang kumau..Semua yang kusuka selalu pergi meninggalkanku" Ujar Karin pada Jin (Maksudnya Kazune -_-)

"Kenapa?" Tanya Jin penasaran

"Tidak apa-apa" Jawab Karin berusaha menutup pembicaraan

"Karin, Aku menyukaimu.." Ujar jin

"Maaf Jin.." Belum sempat Karin menyelesaikan kata-katanya , Jin langsung menutup mulut Karin dengan bibirnya

.

.

.

Di Saat yang Sama

"Hei, Dimana Karin?" Tanya Kazune

"Cie, yang khawatir" Goda Kazusa

"Tadi pergi dengan Jin ke arah situ" Jawab Himeka

"Kesitu ?! Disitu kan hutan !" Seru Kazune lalu segera berlari kea rah yang ditunjuk Himeka

"Kazune, Kejar terus cinta pertamamu !" Seru Micchi pake toa (?)

.

.

.

Mereka..berciuman ?

.

.

.

~To Be Continue~

Chapter 4 selesai ! Mohon reviewnya..Gomen, Aku ga bisa comment banyak-banyak tentang chapter yang satu ini._. Sampai ketemu lagi di chapter 5


	5. Chapter 5

Akhirnya bisa update lagi setelah rebutan laptop ade.. Oke, Ga usa banyak asa-basi, Kita mulai aja ceritanya..happy reading^^

.

.

.

Mereka berciuman..Tidak mungkin kan? Lebih baik aku pergi..

.

.

.

"Maaf Jin, Aku tidak bisa..Aku sudah menyukai orang lain" Ujar Karin beberapa saat setelah Kazune pergi dari tempat itu

"Siapa?" Tanya Jin

"Kau tidak perlu tau" Jawab Karin lalu pergi

.

.

Setelah kejadian itu, Karin menjadi dekat dengan Jin karena ia merasa bersalah sudah menolak Jin, Ia berjanji pada Jin akan menjadi sahabatnya, Namun ini membuat Kazune semakin yakin bahwa Jin dan Karin menjalin hubungan

.

.

.

"Selamat Pagi, Dunia!" Teriak Micchi dengan kerasnya

"Micchi, Kau bisa membangunkan seluruh penghuni hotel ini-_-" Ujar Karin

"Oh iya, Kemana perginya Onii-san ?" Tanya Kazusa mengalihkan pembicaraan

"Si jelek itu..Aku tidak melihatnya" Jawab Jin dengan santainya

"Aku disini.." Ujar Kazune yang lagi-lagi muncul tiba-tiba

"Wah Kazune, Kau cantik sekali hari ini" Ledek Jin dibalas tatapan dingin oleh Kazune..Tatapan yang sebelumnya belum pernah terlihat di bola mata bewarna safir itu

"Su..sudahlah, Ayo kita lihat-lihat pemandangan disini" Ujar Himeka berusaha mencairkan suasana

"Aku dengan Karin" Ucap Jin spontan

"Aku dengan Himeka' Seru Kazusa

'Baiklah Kujyou, Sepertinya kita jalan-jalan berdua" Ujar Micchi sambil merangkul Kazune

"Tidak terimakasih, Aku mau sendiri" Ujar Kazune lalu pergi

"Micchi, Kau bergabunglah dengan kami" Ajak Karin

"Baiklah" Terima Micchi

.

.

.

"Oh iya Karin, Mulai nanti kau tinggal di mansion Kujyou kan ?" Tanya Micchi

"Sepertinya begitu" Jawab Karin

"Mana bisa Karin tinggal dengan manusia mengerikan itu" Seru Jin

"Dia bilang aku dalam bahaya..Aku juga tidak mengerti maksudnya" Ujar Karin

"Bahaya apa?" Tanya Jin

"Tidak tahu..Mungkin aku akan membatalkan hal itu" Jawab Karin

"Eh, Sebenarnya Kazune itu kenapa sih?" Tanya Micchi

"Mana kutahu..Sepertinya moodnya buruk sekali" Jawab Jin

"Micchi, Kau yang terakhir bersama Kazune kan dengan Himeka dan Kazusa?" Tanya Karin

"Hah? Sebelumnya kami memang bersama, Namun setelah itu Kazune menyusulmu dan Kuga, Apa kau tidak bertemu dengannya?" Tanya Micchi dengan tampang serius

"Tidak tuh" Jawab Jin sambil menendang kerikil

.

.

Kazune menyusulku ? Apa mungkin dia melihat saat aku dan Jin .. Tidak mungkin ! Kalau pun dia melihatnya juga harusnya dia tidak akan peduli

.

.

.

"Kazune, Semalam bukankah kau menyusul Karin dan Jin?" Tanya Micchi

"Jangan bahas itu lagi" Jawab Kazune

"Ceritakan apa yang terjadi ?" Tanya Micchi mulai serius

"Yeah..Kurasa Karin dan Jin menjalin hubungan" Jawab Kazune dengan datarnya

"Kau cemburu ?" Tanya Micchi

"Mana mungkin.." Jawab Kazune

"Lalu apa kau akan tetap menepati janjimu dan menjaganya ?" Tanya Micchi

"Sepertinya begitu" Jawab Kazune

"Aku terharu T_T" Ujar Micchi berusaha mencairkan suasana yang terlalu serius

"Tapi mungkin yang akan benar-benar menjaganya kelak adalah Kuga" Ujar Kazune

.

.

.

"Karin, Kau kenapa daritadi diam saja" Tanya Himeka mengkhawatirkan keadaanku, Yah sepertinya keadaanku sudah sangat menyedihkan

"Jalan-jalan sore?" Tawar Kazusa

"Kedengarannya asyik" Terimaku, Yah daripada aku harus menghabiskan soreku seperti ini

"Bagaimana denganmu, Himeka ?" Tanya Kazusa

"Tidak terimakasih-_- Aku mau tidur saja" Tolak Himeka dengan halus

.

.

Lihat, Itu yang namanya Hanazono kan ?"

"Betul sekali..Sepertinya ia sedang bersama seorang teman"

"itu tidak akan menjadi masalah besar, Temannya itu wanita kan?"

.

.

.

#Duarr (?)

.

.

"Karin ! Kau tidak apa-apa ?!" Seru Kazusa yang terkejut melihat kaki Karin ditembak sehingga berdarah hebat

"Kyaa !" Jeritku kesakitan , Sebenarnya ini perbuatan siapa ?

"Aku akan mencari pertolongan !" Seru Kazusa lalu pergi

.

.

'ONII SAN !" Jerit Kazusa keras sekali

'Kazusa, sudah kubila..." Seru Kazune namun dipotong oleh Kazusa

"Karin ditembak !" Seru Kazusa

"Apa ?!" Seru Kazune lalu segera pergi ke lokasi kejadian

.

.

.

"Karin !" Seru Kazune, Ia segera menggendongku ala bride

"Ka..Kalau kau menggendongku..ba..bajumu bisa terkena darah" Ujarku terpotong potong

"Sekarang baju bukan hal yang penting" Ujar Kazusa

.

.

"Lukamu sudah tidak apa-apa" Ujar Kazune yang sedang mencuci lukaku

"Arigatou" Ujarku. Kamisama, Kalau begini caranya..Kapan aku move on ? TTATT *Dilempar sendal*

"Kazusa..Aku mau bicara sebentar" Ujar Kazune lalu pergi meninggalkanku

"Baik" Sahut Kazusa lalu pergi mengikuti kakaknya

"Oh iya, kau..Kalau kenapa-kenapa panggil aku" Ujar Kazune padaku dengan senyuman yang lembut sekali

.

.

.

"Kazune, karin tidak apa-apa kan?!" Seru Jin yang kebetulan bertemu Kazune di depan pintu

"Tidak apa-apa..Kutitip Karin padamu" Ujar Kazune, Kali ini senyumannya menjadi lembut

.

.

"Menitipkan Karin ?"

.

.

"Aku yakin yang menembaknya itu pasti Karasuma Corp"

"Kalau begitu, Artinya Karin sudah mulai diincar.."

"Tenang saja, Mulai hari ini aku tidak akan membiarkan Karin disakiti sedikit pun.. Kejadian ini tidak akan terulang lagi"

.

.

.

"Karin.." Panggil Jin

"Jin ?" Sahut Karin dengan mata yang sedikit sembab

"Kau tidak apa-apa ?" Tanya Jin

"Aku sudah tidak apa-apa" Jawab Karin

"Kau habis menangis ?" Tanya Jin dengan hati-hati

"Beritahu aku cara melupakannya kalau ia bersikap selembut ini padaku.." Ujar Karin dengan suara parau

.

.

.

Kau salah Kazune, Harusnya aku yang menitipkan Karin padamu

.

.

.

~To Be Continue~

.

.

.

Dohh, Aku bikin fic kok jadi sedih begini ya ?._. Mohon review !^^


	6. Chapter 6

Pertama-tama..Aku mau ucapin terima kasih untuk semua yang review._. Aku terharu sekali karena banyak yang review fic ga mutu buatanku (._.) *nunduk dalem2*..Mohon maaf karena fic yang saya buat ini alurnya amat sangat kelambatan._. Tapi aku akan berusaha menpercepat kok.. *kalau bisa* Selamat Membaca!

.

.

.

"Apa tidak sebaiknya kau dibawa ke rumah sakit ?" Tanya Jin yang mengkhawatirkan keadaan Karin

"Ambulance akan datang beberapa menit lagi kok" Jawab Karin berusaha setenang mungkin

"Karin..Ambulance-nya sudah sampai" Panggil Kazusa yang tiba-tiba saja masuk

"Baiklah" Sahut Karin

.

.

.

Setelah sampai di Rumah Sakit kakiku segera dioperasi untuk mengeluarkan peluru yang bersarang didalamnya..

.

.

"Kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku.."

"Gomenne, Aku harus pergi..Mungkin suatu hari nanti kita akan bertemu lagi.."

"Aku tidak mau!"

.

.

Mimpi itu lagi ?

.

.

"Karin, Kau sudah sadar ?" Tiba-tiba seseorang yang suaranya sudah sangat familiar denganku menanyakan pertanyaan tsb.

"Ka..Kazune ?" Panggilku. Kamisama, Apa ini mimpi Kazune menungguiku selama aku tidak sadarkan diri ? (._.")

"Aku akan segera memanggilkan dokter" Ujar Kazune lalu pergi meninggalkanku

.

.

"Karin, apa kau baik-baik saja ? Apa kakimu sudah tidak sakit ?" Tanya Kazusa bertubi-tubi

"Aku tidak apa-apa" Jawabku

"Selama tidak sadarkan diri tadi kau terus menangis.." Ujar Micchi

"Menangis ?" Tanyaku memastikan.

"Kau juga mengigau" Tambah Kazune

"Kalian tahu darimana?" Tanyaku

"Dari Kazune" Jawab Himeka dengan singkat

"Kazune, Kau tahu darimana ?" Tanyaku dengan polosnya (?)

"Dia kan terus menungguimu dari tadi" Jawab Jin

"Lalu kalian ?" Tanyaku pada Kazusa , Himeka , Micchi dan Jin , Kemana saja mereka selama aku tidak sadar-_- Sungguh tidak setia kawan ! *Dilemparin Batu*

"Aku pergi mencari makan..Perutku ini lapar sekali" Jawab Micchi dengan tampang memelas

"Huhh-_-" Gerutuku

"Oh iya, Memang aku mengigau apa ?" Tanyaku penasaran

"Kalau itu tanya saja pada dia" Jawab Jin sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Kazune

"Aku tidak tahu, Kau mengigau dengan bahasa alien" Ujar Kazune dengan dingin

"Akhirnya Kazune kembali ke wujud asalnya , Padahal saat Karin dibawa ke rumah sakit dia yang paling khawatir" Ujar Micchi dengan santainya

.

.

.

Bahkan dalam mimpi pun, Kau masih mengingatnya , ya ?

.

.

.

"Aku mau sekolah !" Seru Karin dengan kencangnya sampai bergema di seluruh Mansion Kujyou

"Dengan kaki seperti itu ?! Kau mau menyusahkanku ?!" Seru Kazune tidak kalah kencang

"Onii-san, Berisik sekali , Aku mau tidur !" Seru Kazusa yang mulai kesal dengan tingkah laku kakaknya itu

"INI MASALAH KAMI, KAU JANGAN IKUT CAMPUR !" Seru Kazune dan Karin serempak

"Beraninya kau mencuri kata-kataku !" Seru Karin

"Siapa yang mencuri kata-katamu , itu kata-kataku!" Seru Kazune

"Sepertinya pertengkaran ini sudah tidak bisa dicegah lagi" Ujar Micchi pada Himeka dan Kazusa

"BERISIK !" Seru Kazune & Karin lagi dengan serempak

"Pokoknya besok aku mau sekolah dan aku tidak mau tinggal di rumah jelekmu ini !" Seru Karin

"Tidak bisa!" Seru Kazune

"Sudah aku mau pulang !" Seru Karin lalu pergi meninggalkan Kazune

"Kau gila ?! Ini sudah jam 11 malam !" Seru Kazune yang terus mengikuti Karin

.

.

Akhirnya Kazune terus mengikuti Karin karena ia khawatir (?)

.

.

"Kau bisa berhenti mengikutiku, sekarang"

"Perhatikan saja jalanmu"

.

.

"Sudah, Aku sudah sampai rumah , arigatou !" Ujar Karin dengan terpaksa

.

.

KYAAA !  
.

.

"Karin, Kau kenapa ?" Seru Kazune yang lagsung membuka pintu rumah Karin lagi setelah mendengar teriakan Karin

"I..ini" jawab Karin sambil menunjukan sebuah surat

.

.

Dear Karin,

Apa kabarmu ? Kuharap kau baik-baik saja agar aku bisa dengan mudah membunuhmu

.

.

"Rumahmu sudah tidak aman lagi..Cepat ikut aku" Ujar Kazune setelah membaca surat itu , Ia langsung menarik tangan Karin membawanya kembali ke Mansion Kujyou

.

.

Kenapa rasanya aku merasa orang ini bisa melindungiku meskipun satu dunia menentangku? Mengapa rasanya aku nyaman..dan mengenal orang ini ?

.

.

Lihat saja, Kujyou..Hanazono..Ini baru permulaan dari semuanya..

.

.

~To Be Continue~

.

.

Akhirnya selesai juga chapter 6.. Mohon review, minna^^


	7. Chapter 7

Konnichiwaa..Kembali lagi dengan saya si author gaje (?) Sebelum membaca aku mau minta maaf kalau banyak typo ._. dan keterlambatan update , Sejak kelas 8 ini pr makin banyak, Aku juga mau ucapin terimakasih sebanyak-banyaknya buat yang udah review, Jujur aja dengan baca review-reviewnya aku jadi makin semangat update 0_0 Selamat membaca..!

.

.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan seorang pun melukaimu.." Ujar Jin dengan gaya ala super hero

"jin, Wajahmu sudah cukup aneh jangan ditambah gaya aneh itu" Canda Micchi

"Micchi, Jin, Kazusa, Kazune, Himeka, karin, apa yang kalian lakukan ?" Seru Ayame sensei tiba-tiba karena merasa terganggu dengan keributan (?) yang terjadi saat pelajarannya

"Anu..sensei, Kami sedang main gunting kertas batu" jawab Micchi ngasal (?)

"Sekarang juga kalian pergi menerjemahkan buku ini di perpustakaan !" Seru Ayame sensei sambil memberi buku 1000 halaman

'Sen..sensei, Ini mustahil diselesaikan sehari !" Ujar Jin mencoba membela dirinya

"Sensei tidak peduli, Pokoknya jam 4 sore kalian sudah harus mengumpulnya!" Seru sensei lalu mereka semua langsung pergi ke perpustakaan

.

.

'Ini gara-gara kau berisik di pelajaran !" Seru Kazune kesal

"Yang berisik itu Micchi dan Jin" Ujar Karin membela dirinya

"Sudahlah, Kazune..Sekarang kau kerjakan tugas dari sensei dengan baik.." Suruh Micchi

"Enak saja..Kau juga harus membantu !" Seru Kazune dengan kesal

"Kami kan tidak ada yang bisa bahasa inggris" Ujar Jin

"Micchi bisa kok! Dia kan sempat tinggal di London..Kazusa dan Himeka juga! Jin, kau kan artis yang sering wawancara dengan bahasa yang berbeda-beda, Mustahil tidak bisa!" Seru Kazune

"Aku ?" Tanya Karin sambil menunjuk dirinya

"Kalau kau..Yah memang tidak bisa" Jawab Kazune *Kazune dicekek Karin*

"Kalau kau mau aku membantu..Kau harus memberitahuku apa yang sebenarnya menyebabkan Karin dalam bahaya, Kau kan sering sekali berkata seperti itu" Ujar Jin dengan liciknya

"Suatu hari nanti kalian akan tahu.." Jawab Kazune

"Tapi ini kan menyangkut keselamatanku, aku berhak mengetahuinya!" Seru Karin naik darah (?) (Author : Ga sekalian naik genteng ? *Ditabok*)

"Itu tidak ada urusan denganmu !" Bentak Kazune

#BRAKK

"Karin, Kazune! Sekarang kalian segera mengepel aula!" Seru Ayame sensei geram

.

.

.

"Gara-gara kau kan.." Gerutu Karin

"Ini semua karenamu !" Seru Kazune

"Enak saja..Kalau tadi kau tidak membentakku ini tidak akan terjadi!"

"Tadi kau duluan yang membentakku, Perempuan bodoh!"

"Enak saja kau mengataiku..Orang jelek"

"Tukang cuci baju !"

"Tukang ojek !"

"Kingkong"

"Gorila"

.

.

"Gyahahaha" Tawa Karin dan Kazune setelah sadar apa yang baru saja mereka katakan

"Heh, gomenne" Ujar Kazune sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada Karin setelah ia menyelesaikan tawanya (?)

"Aku juga minta maaf..Karena mengataimu" Ujar Karin

"Tidak sepantasnya aku menyembunyikan masa lalumu" Ujar Kazune mengakui kesalahannya

"lalu ?"

"Aku akan memberi tahumu di rumah"

"Kenapa tidak sekarang ?"

"Ini tempat terbuka, bodoh"

"Oh"

"Sekarang kita harus melapor pada Ayame Sensei, Kita sudah selesai mengepel"

"Baiklah"

.

.

"Karin awas !" Teriak Kazune saat melihat peluru mengarah ke kepala Karin

.

.

.

#Brukk

.

.

"Kazunee !" Teriak Karin saat melihat Kazune yang sudah tidak berdaya karena peluru mengarah ke tubuhnya

"Senang bertemu denganmu lagi, Nona Suzuka" Ujar seorang pemuda berjubah hitam

"Ka..kau siapa?" Tanya Karin dengan gemetar

.

.

.

Gomen, Kali ini aku Cuma bisa nulis 400an , gomeen ! ._. Tapi ini fic uda mau selesai kok, yah kira-kira 2-3 fic lagi, Aku akan coba update secepat mungkin.. Keep Review


	8. Chapter 8

Konnichiwa ! Akhirnya aku bisa update lagi, Oke tanpa basa basi silahkan langusng dibaca^^

.

.

"Ka-Kau siapa ?"Tanya Karin dengan gemetaran

"Menurutmu ?" Jawab orang itu dengan senyum licik

"A-Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu kalau sampai terjadi apa-apa pada Kazune !" Seru Karin

"Huh" Kini pemuda itu tersenyum kecut

'Kau tetap saja belum berubah" Ujarnya lagi

"Ma-maksudmu ?" Tanya Karin dengan gemetar

"Kalau kau mau membiarkan ia hidup kau harus ikut denganku, Maka aku akan dengan baik hati membiarkannya hidup" Ujar pemuda itu

".."

"Bagaimana?" Tanya pemuda itu

"Baiklah" Jawab Karin

.

.

~2 Minggu Kemudian~

Setelah Karin pergi dengan pemuda itu meninggalkan Kazune begitu saja dengan amat sangat terpaksa, Untunglah beberapa siswa yang lewat segera membawanya ke rumah sakit terdekat, Sampai sekarang kazune belum juga sadar, Kesehatannya juga makin menurun

"Bagaimana ini, kazune belum juga sadar bahkan kesehatannya memburuk" Ujar Kazusa mencemaskan keadaan kembarannya ini

"Tenang saja Kazusa, Aku yakin ia akan segera sadar" Ucap Jin menenangkan Kazusa

"Apa kalian keluarga dari tn Kujyou ?" Tanya salah seorang dokter yang merawat Kazune

"Betul" Jawab Himeka megharapkan kabar baik

"Kazune baru saja sadar, Kalian bisa melihatnya" Ujar dokter itu

"Ba-baiklah, Arigatou Gozaimasu!" Ujar Micchi

.

.

.

"O-Oni-san" Ujar Kazusa lalu memeluk kakaknya itu

"Gomen, membuatmu khawatir" Ujar Kazune sambil membalas pelukan dari adik tunggalnya itu

"Kazune, Apa yang terjadi ?" Tanya Micchi dengan seriusnya (?)

"Mm..Saat aku dan Karin selesai membersihkan Gudang Olahraga, Kami segera melapor ke ayame Sensei, Namun saat menuju Ruang guru seseorang menembakkan peluru ke arah Karin lalu.." Jelas Kazune lalu segera dipotong Jin

"Siapa pelakunya ?" Tanya Jin

"Aku tidak tahu, Ngomong-ngomong tentang Karin dimana dia ?" Ujar Kazune

"A-ahh, Dia sedang belajar" Ujar Micchi berbohong

"Mi-Micchi.." Bisik Himeka menegur Micchi yang berbohong

"Kita tidak bisa memberitahunya, Himeka" Bisik Micchi

"Apa yang kalian sembunyikan dariku, kenapa wajah kalian memucat setelah aku bertanya tentang Karin ?" Tanya Kazune yang mencium kebohongan Micchi

"A-anuu" Ujar Kazusa

'Kurasa kau berhak tau..Karin hilang setelah insiden itu" Ujar Jin

.

.

#Brukk (Kazune ninju tembok)

.

.

"Sial, Sudah kuduga" Ujar Kazune kesal

.

.

.

"Apa sebenarnya maumu ?!" Seru Karin

"Lupakan Kazune, Kau milikku !" Seru pemuda itu

"Kau bilang kau menyukaiku lalu kenapa kau menembakku ?!" Seru Karin

"Sedikit jebakan untuk Kujyou" Jawab pemuda itu sambil menyeringai

"A-Apa maksudmu ?" Tanya Karin

"Dulu, Aku dan Kazune adalah pemilik corp terbesar di Jepang sampai sekarang pun masih begitu.."

.

.

Flash Back

"Kirito, Ayo kita pergi ke taman yang baru dibuka itu" Ajak Kazune sambil menunjuk-nunjuk sebuah taman yang baru saja dibuka

"Baiklah" Ujarku yang 2 tahun lebih tua darinya

"Eh, lihat disitu ada anak perempuan menangis.." Ujar Kazune, Kazune yang dulu bukanlah orang seperti sekarang yang dingin

"Ayo kita lihat" Ujarku

"Kau kenapa ?" Tanya Kazune

"Orangtuaku meninggal.." Jawab anak itu yang masih menangis

"Lalu kau tinggal dimana ?" Tanya Kazune lagi

"Aku tidak punya rumah" Jawabnya

"Aku akan membantumu.." Ujar Kazune sambil mengulurkan tangannya

.

.

"Lalu ?" Tanya Karin

"Sejak saat itu kau tinggal di rumah Kazune" Jawabnya

"Lalu bagaimana aku bisa lupa ingatan ?" Tanya Karin

"Sebuah penyakit..Kazune sadar aku membencinya karenamu, Ia tahu aku akan melakukan segalanya untuk memisahkan kalian, Bahkan menyakitimu..Lalu ia meninggalkanmu..di hari berhujan" Jawab Kirito sambil tersenyum kecut

"Ja-Jadi itu arti mimpiku selama ini ? .." Ujar Karin

.

.

"Kazune, Kau jangan gegabah !" Ujar Micchi mengingatkan

"Kalau begini terus, Aku tidak akan bisa menepati janjiku!" Seru Kazune

"Aku mengerti, Tapi kau bisa kehilangan nyawamu" Seru Micchi menginngatkan sekali lagi

"Apa gunanya aku hidup kalau aku bahkan tidak bisa melindungi wanita yang kusayangi" Ujar Kazune

.

.

.

To Be Continue

.

.

Gomen ! Aku Cuma bisa nulis 400an kata karena otakku mentok kaga ada ide._. Mohon review

.

.

.


End file.
